The Package: Welcome to the Naruto World!
by Tyku
Summary: Here is the long-awaited sequel to "The Package." Join Alyssa as she is brought to the Naruto World!
1. Chapter 1

Life in the Ninja World

A/N: So, this is the sequel to "The Package." I plan on updating once a week, unlike with the Package where all I did was rush out chapters and I lost all ideas for it. I hope this one is better. It is still Alyssa-centric and will be in her POV.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize

Chapter One: Awake

"Where are we?" I heard a voice ask from the right, it sounded like Itachi. It was extremely dark and musty. It must be a cave or something.

"From what I remember, we left our world in our hideout. We must be back here now. No wonder it feels weird for us. We were so used to Alyssa's house." I heard Deidara say woefully.

"I miss her already." I heard Kisame mutter.

"All of us do." Konan agreed.

"Wonder what the fuck she's fucking doing without us." Hidan thought aloud.

"Uh, hi? I'm standing right here." I blatantly pointed out. Next thing I know, the lights are turned on and I'm blinded.

"Alyssa! Tobi's so happy you didn't leave us!" Tobi yelled before giving me a tackle hug.

"Alyssa, I can't believe you're here. How were you able to come with?" Pein asked, looking up at me.

"I don't know. This blue light just surrounded all of us, and the next thing I know; I'm standing right here in the dark." I looked at him, then down at my clothes, they were the same as the ones I had been wearing, black v-neck t-shirt, black skinny jeans, black socks, and black sneakers. I also looked to make sure the ring was still on my finger; it was.

"Promise me you're okay?" Pein asked as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Yes, I'm okay. In fact, I'm perfect." I told him with a smile and a kiss on the cheek.

"Good." He replied and there was a cough behind us. We turned to see Kisame standing behind us.

"Sorry to break up this love-fest, but we need to see what's going on outside." He told us before offering to lead us out of the hideout.

"We do have a truce with the Ninja villages and we really have no need for the tailed beasts anymore." Pein told the group. I was taken aback by his statement before I realized he had achieved what he wanted, peace.

"Well, it's always been my dream to live in the Ninja world!" I yelled, running ahead of everyone in the direction Kisame had pointed us in. All I had to do was run out into the sunlight and see the Ninja world for myself. It was utterly stunning. The world was so real. I could not believe my eyes, it was everything I had dreamt of, and more.

"Why don't we take a walk to the Leaf village?" Pein suggested to me before turning towards the others. "Why don't Itachi and Kisame come with Alyssa and me while everyone else stays here and cleans up the hideout?"

"That sounds all right." Konan agreed over the groans heard from the others.

"I was actually planning on staying here and helping out, if that's okay with you, Leader-sama?" Kisame asked Pein.

"That is all right with me; Itachi, Alyssa, and I will just go then. We'll be back soon." Pein said and turned around, signaling Itachi and I to follow. He soon realized I could not keep up with them, even if I was sprinting, so he started to give me a piggy-back ride.

"You guys really don't talk much, do you?" I asked the two of them as we started hour two of our journey. The sun was already starting to set, as we had arrived in this world around 6 at night and it was the later summer months where the sun sets around 8 at night.

"No, we really don't, there's no reason to." Pein told me. We quickened our pace to get there sooner.

"We'll be there in ten minutes." Itachi informed from in front of us.

"It's soooo boring when there's no talking going on!" I yelled.

"Alyssa?! Is that you?!" I heard a familiar energetic voice yell.

"NARUTO!" I yelled back and ran ahead to tackle-hug Naruto.

"It's awesome to see you again, but how did you get here?" Naruto asked me after we got up off the ground.

"I was teleported here by a strange blue light that surrounded the Akatsuki and me." I answered, not making sense to even myself.

"That's very strange…" Naruto said, looking at me funny.

"She's not lying, that is actually what happened." Itachi said when he caught up to us along with Pein.

"Huh? What's that on your finger?" Naruto asked me, taking notice of the ring.

"The engagement ring I got for her." Pein explained and gave me a kiss on the lips. I kissed back and smiled at him.

"Well, you'd be happy to know that everything's so peaceful here since we all got back." Naruto said, trying to change the subject.

"Where's my brother? Did he come back to the Leaf Village?" Itachi asked. You could practically see the concern for his brother oozing off of him.

"Relax, Itachi, he's at the Village. In fact, he's on a date with Sakura." Naruto said.

"Damn! Those two got together!" I yelled in annoyance.

"Yeah, they did. In other news, Ino and Sai got engaged." Naruto said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Yes! My favorite crack pairing got together!" I yelled out of joy, "although, I guess Sasuke and Sakura make sense as a couple. I still don't like it, though."

"Calm down and let's go into the village." Itachi said, looking straight at the village.

"I agree with Itachi, let's go." Pein said as he grabbed my hand.

"We already talked to Tsunade when we first got back, so everything's fine between the Leaf and the Akatsuki." Naruto said as we started walking toward the village again.

"Oh! Could I get a Leaf Headband and become a ninja?! That would be so cool!" I said.

"I don't think you could be a ninja." Naruto laughed.

"Not even an honorary one?" I asked, looking down in disappointment.

"You don't need to be a ninja. You're perfect the way you are." Pein whispered into my ear, making me giggle and hug him tightly.

"You're so sweet. How did I con you into being with me?" I asked him, tilting my head.

"I don't believe you conned me. I believe you stole my heart." Pein said with a soft smile.

"Okay, now that's just gross to hear." I heard Kiba say. I guess we'd walked past the village gates and were now inside the leaf village.

"You're just mad that no one loves you!" I said jokingly, sticking my tongue out at him.

"I don't care if people love me or not. I got friends. They're what's important." Kiba said, making sense.

"Kiba said something smart. It's the end of the world!" Naruto yelled into the air.

"Oh shut up." Kiba said, punching his arm.

"Hey, I'm only kidding around." Naruto said, rubbing his arm.

"Well, we should go and see Tsunade now." I said, marching forward.

"Wait for us!" Naruto and Kiba called when they noticed Itachi, Pein, and I had begun to walk forward.

~End of Chapter One~

A/N: Well, what do you guys think? I know it was kind of lacking, but I think it was good for an introductory chapter. The Akatsuki hideout they appear at is the one outside the Leaf Village, so don't say I made up the amount of time to get from the Rain Village to the Leaf Village! All right! Bye all! Thanks for waiting and being patient!

QOC: What are you looking forward to in the Sequel?


	2. Chapter 2

Life in the Naruto World

Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize

A/N: I am SO SORRY for not having this posted sooner! I wrote it on a plane and apparently it did not save, so I could not post it. I couldn't write it again on Wednesday because I saw Monsters University with one of my guy friends. Anyways, here's the second-installment of Life in the Naruto World! Read and Review, please!

Chapter Two: Moving Day

Here I am, in Tsunade's office. I had to be all by myself, just her and Shizune the only other two in here. She had told the others to wait outside for various reasons; mainly not wanting her office getting destroyed. Another reason was that Naruto had taken Pein, Itachi, and Kiba to find Sasuke.

"So, you're the girl who took care of all the ninjas that went to your world…" Tsunade said. I knew it wasn't a question.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Lady Tsunade." I said, extending my hand slowly. She laughed and shook my hand back. I was beyond intimidated. I knew with just the flick of her pinky, she could send me flying through the wall.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to do anything besides ask some questions." She said. I let out a sigh of relief and nodded.

"Could I maybe have a chair?" I asked, looking around for one and not finding any.

"Yes, Shizune, go fetch a chair and while you're at it, summon Neji and Hinata in case my theory is right." Tsunade told her assistant.

"Yes ma'am, right away." Shizune said, practically running out the door.

"Why are you getting Neji and Hinata?" I asked, tilting my head to the side.

"Kakashi informed me that while in your world, they could not use chakra and it was like their chakra systems had completely disappeared. So maybe, just maybe, you gained a chakra system in the transportation from your world to ours." Tsunade said, looking me in the eyes.

"That actually makes a lot of sense. Oh, if I got a chakra system, that would be so awesome!" I yelled in excitement.

"I suppose to you that would be really cool, but it's normal in this world. What was it like having the ninja living with you? How long did it take for them to get along?" Tsunade asked.

"It was pretty cool, I always wanted to meet them. At first everyone was always tense and they wanted to kill each other, but I made them talk and work things out. It was actually within the first two weeks that they began to get along." I explained to her.

"How come you didn't call the police or anything?" She asked me, folding her hands together in front of her face.

"They would think I finally snapped and went crazy. Besides, I love this Anime/Manga back home and I just wanted to hang out with them for as long as I could." I told her.

"Would you ever plan on going back home?" She asked, looking me with soul-piercing eyes.

"If I have to leave, then I have to. I don't want to and I don't plan on it." I said, looking outside at the buildings.

"Lady Tsunade, here's the chair and here are Neji and Hinata." Shizune said when she entered the room.

"Hi Neji! Hi Hinata! It's so nice to see you guys again!" I said as I ran up to hug them. Before they left, we had become good friends.

"What are you doing here, Alyssa?" Neji asked as he returned his hug.

"Does that matter, Neji? It's so good to see you!" Hinata said, with no stutter. When she was in my world, I started teaching her how to talk without a stutter. It was hard work, but it finally paid off.

"Well, I actually got teleported here with the Akatsuki when they had to leave." I told them, rubbing the back of my head before sitting down in the chair Shizune had brought.

"May I ask what we are doing here, Lady Hokage?" Neji asked.

"I want you two to use your byakugan and see if Alyssa has a chakra system from coming into this world." Tsunade explained. Both Hinata and Neji nodded before focusing their chakra.

"Byakugan!" They both said in sync. I could feel their eyes on me, examining into my organs. That gave me the shivers, but it didn't bother me too much.

"Well, what's the answer?" Tsunade asked, looking at the two. They released their byakugan and looked at each other.

"We both observed that yes, she has a chakra system." Neji said.

"Yes! I can be a ninja!" I yelled into the air. I was so excited! It was so awesome!

"It's remarkable, it seems to have just inserted itself into your body, moving completely around your organs.

"Now you can learn jutsu and train to be like us." Hinata said with a soft smile.

"Oh! Who will my teacher be?" I asked Tsunade with big eyes.

"I think the best person for you to train with would have to be Kakashi." Tsunade said, looking out the window.

"Did someone just say my name?" Kakashi asked from outside the window where he just appeared.

"Well, yes, I wanted you to teach Alyssa to learn how to use chakra and perform jutsu." Tsunade said.

"Well, well, is that Alyssa girl that beauty in the chair?" Jiraiya said from next to Kakashi.

"Yeah, that's Alyssa all right." Kakashi said, "Sure, I'll train her."

"Sweet! Kakashi's going to train me!" I yelled happily.

"Good to hear, Kakashi. Jiraiya, what are you doing here?" Tsunade asked, looking at her former team mate.

"I just wanted to tell you that we have destroyed the last of Orochimaru's labs." He said.

"That's good. I am glad he and Kabuto have been wiped off the face of our world." Tsunade said with a nod.

"Out of curiosity, was Orochimaru the one who sent the ninja to my world?" I asked Tsunade.

"Yes, Orochimaru sent the ninja to your world. I doubt he knew where they were going. I am glad that they wound up on your doorstep." Tsunade told me.

"Oh! I forgot to tell Hinata the news! Pein and I got engaged!" I told her.

"Congrats!" She said, hugging me.

"I envy Pein." Jiraiya muttered, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Well, what's the first thing I need to know, Kakashi?" I asked him, ignoring the pervy-sage's comment.

"We need to find a place for you to stay first so you can start as early as possible." Tsunade answered.

"No way am I starting early. He's always late and I'm not dealing with that crap." I said, probably shouldn't have, but I did.

"You will be up and where I tell you to be when I tell you to be there." Kakashi said, glaring with his one eye.

"You've forgetting I still have blackmail on you. I forgot I had my wallet and photo album with me when I was transported here." I told him, glaring back.

"What exactly do you have?" Kakashi asked, glaring even more.

"I have pictures of your face. I'm sure your squad would love to see them." I told him, smirking and returning the intense glare.

"You wouldn't dare." Kakashi threatened.

"Oh yes I would." I told him, reaching into my pocket to take out my pocket photo album. (A/N: I literally have a miniature pocket album with me full of pictures of my friends. It's awesome).

"Fine, I won't be late for our meetings." Kakashi said, sighing in defeat.

"Yes! I win!" I yelled in victory.

"You still need to get a place to live." Tsunade reminded.

"There's just one problem. I don't have the right currency." I said, taking out my wallet and pulling out a dollar bill to prove it.

"There's always your fiancée to help you." Neji said.

"That won't do. I like to be financially independent. I don't need a man to manage my money." I said, sticking my tongue out at him.

"You could get a job and rent an apartment. We have several open. What are you good at?" Tsunade asked.

"Well, back home I never really did anything because I inherited my parents' fortune. I did have quite a few hobbies like baking, painting, growing flowers, and making flower arrangements." I told her, rubbing the back of my head.

"I suppose I could see if Ino would like some help at her flower shop." Tsunade told me.

"Well, I suppose I should find Pein and tell him the news." I said.

"Not before Kakashi takes you to your new apartment. It's the one overlooking the river." Tsunade told him. "You two can go as well."

"Good bye to all. It was good seeing you again, Alyssa." Neji said as he left the room.

"Would it be okay if I went with you?" Hinata asked.

"Of course it would be okay! In fact, it would be awesome!" I said, hugging Hinata tightly.

"All right, let's go." Kakashi said, heading out the door and waving behind him to Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Shizune.

"Bye everyone!" I said as I pulled Hinata out of the room and following Kakashi. The three of us left the Hokage tower and headed out to my new apartment.

~End of Chapter 2~

A/N: Again, really sorry for not having this posted sooner. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. I know it's kind of boring right now, but trust me it will get better. Don't flame me for making my OC gain a chakra system. I explained how it could be possible. Trans-dimensional travel could change things about you, including organs and such. So, please hit that review button and tell me what you think!

QOC:

What was your first anime?


End file.
